


Hey, Witch Doctor! (Crazy Jane X Rita Farr)

by RavenGlad



Category: Doom Patrol (Comics), Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, BDSM, Crack, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Ejaculate, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Humor, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, Mild Kink, Mistress, Moaning, Music, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pegging, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Strap-Ons, Submission, Submissive Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGlad/pseuds/RavenGlad
Summary: Jane walks in on Rita changing her shirt and one thing leads to another.





	Hey, Witch Doctor! (Crazy Jane X Rita Farr)

"Rita! Holy Fuck! Your tits are huge!!"  
Jane exclaimed, practically drooling at the sight of Rita's delicious tit bits.  
"Oh, Jane please. Keep your eyes to yourself." Rita blushed.   
You see, our dear Jane walked in on our lovely Rita as she was changing her dress. "Seriously, Rita I'm like fucking wet." Rita looked shocked.  
"Jane, don't say that so loud."   
Rita said. 

"Sorry Rita, but you're just WAY too fucking hot. I could cum just looking at you." Jane said. Rita looked down at her tits. "Jane... I don't think anyone's ever said something like that to me... "  
Rita smiled slightly and when she looked back up she noticed something. Jane was standing there with her hand in her pants fucking herself. "Ah, fuck!" Jane's eyes rolled back in her head. Rita stretched her arm out and made Jane stop. 

"What the fuck?!" Jane looked pissed.  
Rita stormed over to her.   
"Little whores don't get to cum without permission." She hissed.   
Jane was taken aback at first but she quickly learned to accept what she's sighed up for.

"Y-yes." Jane said. "Yes. What."   
Rita demanded. "Yes, Mistress... ?" Jane was pretty sure that this was the title that Rita was seeking. Rita let go of Jane's arm and took a step back, she smiled wickedly. "That's more like it."  
"Get on the bed." She ordered.   
"Yes, mistress." Jane quickly got on the bed. "Take your clothes off. And get on your back." Rita stated as if it was already done. As Jane was getting undressed, Rita went over to what appeared to be a closet. 

But it was actually a walk-in sex toy  
Play room. Rita walked into the small room and ran her hand along the wall of dildos in variety of shapes and sizes. She grabbed a very special toy and walked back out.   
Jane tossed the rest of her clothing off of the bed, she was about to get on her back when Rita stepped out.   
But something was different...  
Rita had a seven inch Tyrian Purple  
Strap on dildo. 

"Rita, Holy Shit-" Rita placed a finger on Jane's lips. "Whores don't talk without permission. Okay?" Rita said.  
Jane nodded rapidly. "Yes, mistress."  
Rita pulled Jane up and attacked her lips, licking and biting them.   
Jane moaned into her mouth.   
Rita smiled. "Do you enjoy this, Slut?"   
She asked. Jane nodded.   
"Yes mistress." She whispered.  
Rita reached down and began to stroke the dildo, she leaned her head back and moaned. 

She grabbed Jane's jaw and squeezed lightly. "Would you like to suck on your mistress like a good little whore?" Rita asked, tilting her head.  
Without an answer Jane got on her hands and knees, slowly licking up the  
underside of the shaft all the way to the very tip. Rita reach into Jane's hair and jerked her up. "Don't tease me, if you try that again I'll punish you. Do you want punished?"  
Rita asked. Jane shook her head.   
"No Mistress. I won't do it again,   
I promise." She said. 

Rita let go of Jane's hair.   
"Good. Now be a good little slut and suck." She ordered. Jane instantly got back to work sucking long and hard on her mistress. Rita reached up, squeezing on her hard nipples and moaning as she thrusted into Jane's throat. After a minute, Rita pulled out and shoved Jane, she landed on her back onto the soft covers.   
Rita climbed on the bed, she reached forward and began rubbing Jane between her legs. 

Jane moaned loudly at the contact, she bucked her hips into Rita's touch.  
Rita instantly pulled away and grabbed Jane by the throat.   
"Did you get permission to moan?"   
Rita asked. "N-no mistress."   
Jane answered.   
"Do you want to cum?" Rita barked.  
"Yes mistress, I want to cum."  
She said. Rita let go.   
"Than I suggest that you obey my rules." Rita said before going back to touching Jane. 

Rita leaned her head down and licked a long stripe up her slit. She looked up at Jane and smiled. She replaced her tongue with her fingers and slid them into Jane at a painfully slow speed.  
"Mistress... Can I moan?" Jane begged.  
"Yes, I suppose you can."   
Rita answered. "Thank you mistress." Jane smiled. Rita pulled her fingers out. Jane whimpered at the loss of her touch. 

Rita reached down, stroking the dildo.  
She kept eye contact with Jane as she pulled her legs around her waist and pushed the dildo into her.   
Jane's eyes rulled back in her head at the incredibly great feeling.  
"Oh, mistress this feels amazing... " She moaned. Rita started trusting faster into her. "Mistress! Can I cum now?" Jane asked, her breaths were sharp and quick. "Yes Jane, cum on your mistress's cock like the little whore you are." Rita said between thrusts. Jane threw her head back as her orgasm hit her hard.  
"Ooh! eee! ooh! ah! ah!"

"Ting tang walla walla bing bang."  
Niles quietly sung to himself while he worked in his lab. He was working on a new Niles Nutrient that was flavored like chocolate.   
"Why is the witch doctor song even stuck in my head?" Niles said aloud.  
He was very confused by this.  
Niles smiled, shrugging it off and continuing his work. 

Fin.


End file.
